Forever Love
by Enchanted Cupcake
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet and it turns into a headache. Meilin falls for Syaoran, but will happen when she figures out he's in love with her sister? SxS My first Fanfiction! Plz Read and Review
1. A Stupid Can

Hey! this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it

This is Based on a korean drama (hope its not illegal)

Review and give me ideas or if u have any questions!

* * *

~Sakura's House

"HOEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE TO WORK!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was a teacher helper and was trying to become a techer. Sakura ran to brush her teeth change her clothes and fix her hair. She changed into faded jeans and a red t-shirt with flower designs.

She ran to the kitchen where her dad was sitting and drinking tea. she grabbed a piece of toast. "Ohayo Otou'san" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura'san, you better hurry or you're gonna be late" Fujitaka replied. "Hai" Sakura replied while putting on her shoes. she rushed out the door and ran to the bus stop.

Sakura's Mom, Nadeshiko, died when she was three, but Fujitaka married another women named Lian later on. Lian had a daughter named Meilin who was a couple of monthes older than Sakura.

~School

Sakura walked into the the classroom. "Ohayo Sakura'sensei" THe students greeted. "Ohayo Class" Sakura said and walked to the back of the class to help. Naoko'sensei then began the lesson (yes its THE Naoko Yanagisawa)

~Home

Lien walked out to the kitchen "Ohayo honey" she smiled brightly. "Ohayo Lien" Fujitaka replied sipping his tea. "I'm going to go shopping for groceries because Meilin is coming home from studying in Hong Kong" Lien said sweetly. "Well I'm gonna head off to work soon, so take care" Fujitaka stood up to get changed.

~Sakura

After work she decided to take a walk before going to the coffee shop where she works half-time. She wasn't that wealthy so she had to work to help her family. She started humming when her phone rang. "Moshi Moshi Sakura Kinomoto here" she said.

"Hey it's Tomoyo here!" "Oh! Tomoyo! is there something you need?" Tomoyo was her best friend ever since she was a little baby.

"Yea, one of my models had something come up, so she can't go... Do you mind filling in for her Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Tomoyo loved designing clothes ever since she was little, her mom, Sonomi, helped her and now she was successful.

"Of course I will Tomoyo" She replied. "Thank you so much Sakura, I was so worried. "That's what friends are for" she said and hung up. she walked around and arrived in a little park.

Syaoran's POV

"I'm gonna stop by that little park and throw this can away" Syaoran told his best friend named Eriol. "okay" Eriol Replied. Syaoran got out the car and decided to throw his can and see if he would make it in the trash can.

The trash can was a few feet away. Syaoran aimed and threw his can, when he knew it was gonna make it he turned around. He heard a scream of pain and when he turned around he had hit a girl with auburn hair in the head. (I know kinda stupid :P sorry)

Sakura's POV  
Sakura was walking and thinking about her birth mom when something hard hit her in the head. "OWWWW" she yelped. when she saw that a can hit her head she looked around to see who the victim was.

The only person that was looking at her was a guy with Brown hair who had amber eyes. He ran towards and asked " I'm sorry, Are You okay?" " OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY I GOT HIT IN THE WITH A STUPID CAN, WHO DO THINK U ARE THROWING CANS AT PEOPLE, WHAT IF I WAS A LITTLE KID HUH?!" She yelled angrily.

"I-i'm sorry, okay? it was an accident!"He stuttered. Then the next thing she knew a guy with blue hair walked out of his car. It seemed as he was watching the entire thing. He smikred " Sorry about that, my friend Syaoran is a little weird sometimes" he said walking over. "Hi i'm Hiiragizawa, Eriol" he said putting his hand out.

"Oh, Hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. Syaoran looked at them both back and forth, he shaked his head and walked back to his car. Sakura glared at him. "Well I better go off to work or i'll be late" Sakura said bowing to Eriol.

"Okay Bye!" he said walking back to the car. Sakura rubbed her head where the can had hit her. 'Man that hurt a lot' she thought as she walked to work.

Syaoran's POV

"I can't believe you did that" Eriol said with a smirk. "It was an accident, and plus it was her fault for not watching where she was going" He said driving off. "How could she have seen that huh?" Eriol said defending Sakura.

"I don't know reflexes maybe? wait why are you defending her do you like her or something?" Syaorans said angrily. "You have to admit she was kinda cute" He replied calmly. "I don't get how she was cute! she was **yelling** at **me** the whole time"Syaoran said. Eriol shook his head, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, you never understand do you, he smirked.


	2. Day Dreams

Hoped You Liked The First Chapter!  
Review! And btw i might change the name so give me some ideas! Oh and correction Meilins moms name is Lien Not Lian

* * *

Sakura's POV ~Coffee Shop

She was just standing there and taking orders. 'This is boring' she thought when when a girl with brown hair and eyes walked in. "Konnichiwa Chiharu!" Sakura said cheerfully as her friend walked in and put on her apron.

"Is it busy today?" Chiharu asked "Nope just like any other day." Sakura replied yawning. "I heard Meilin is coming home today" Chiharu said "yup" she replied.

"I can't believe your parents chose her to go, she doesn't even deserve it, all she does everyday is sit around and do nothing or go shopping and use up all you and your dads money" Chiharu said shaking her head.

"She got to go because her/our mom told my dad to send her to Hong Kong to study" Sakura said. "I don't even get why she needs to go, she gets fired or quits on the second day on every job!" Chiharu exclaims.

"Well I work and everything and if i left my dad would be the only one working which means he would probably try and find another job and work over time" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Sometimes I don't get how you can be so nice, but at least we didn't have to see Meilin for six months!" Chiharu joked. "Very Funny" Sakura said sarcastically.

* * *

"FUJITAKA!" Akira shouted when he walked in. "Have you heard? Our boss ran away because these people are chasing him for his money" "What? Are you serious?" Fujitaka said holding his head. 'So thats why nobody got paid for the last few week' the thought furiously.

"How am i going to tell my family?"He mumbled

"What do we do now?" Fujitaka asked "I don't know, everybodies confused" he answered "Well i'm going out, is that alright?"Fujitaka asked. Akira nodded as Fujitaka slowly walked out.

Syaoran's POV~Home

Syaoran lived with his sisters, parents, and grandmother. "I'm Home!" he said as he walked in. It seemed as no one was home so he just walked up the stairs to his room. Syaoran's family is really rich and famous. His dad owns the Li corporation, one of the biggest companies in Japan.

15 Minutes Later  
Syaoran walked out of the shower when his phone rang signaling that some texted him.

From: Meilin Kinomoto

To: Syaoran Li

"Hey Syaoran I miss you so much! i'm finally coming home today. I bet you miss me too ;) . Hopefully i meet you soon!"

'Yeah right I'm glad I got to go home before you, sometimes you are so annoying' he thought shaking his head. Meilin and Syaoran went to college together for a few months, before Syaoran left early. Syaoran yawned and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Tomoyo when is the fashion show again?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo decided to visit her best friend at work. "Tommorrow at 2:00"(Saturday) Tomoyo replied drinking her coffee.

"Wait what does do you not have work again? maybe we could go shopping or something together, we haven't done that in a long time." Tomoyo said. "Uhh, Sunday, Tuesday, and half of Thursday" She replied.

"Wow, lucky for me I'm my own manager" Tomoyo muttered. "Oh! I forgot to tell you what happened today!"Sakura exclaimed. "So i was walking in the park, and then I got hit in the head with a can! She continued "turns out this dude threw it at my head, I started yelling at him but then this guy named Eriol came out and apologized, he was really sweet."

"Is he hot?" Tomoyo asked eyeing Sakura carefully. "I don't know I was really mad so i didn't get to see his face clearly" She shrugged. "Who said I was talking about the jerk, I meant Eriol!"Tomoyo Said.

"Well I guess he was cute, he had blue hair and gray eyes" Sakura said thinking. 'Tomoyo and Eriol would look kawaii together!' then she smiled a mischievous grin at Tomoyo. "Too bad you didn't like get his phone number, or did you?

"Tomoyo asked trying to hide her excitement."Nope I was in a hurry and didn't even think about it" Sakura said sadly. "oh" Tomoyo said a little too sadly.

* * *

Meilin's POV~ Airplane

'Yay i'm finallly going home and I get to see Syaora'kun again!' she thought happily. She was on the airplane doing her nails. A lot of people complained but she didn't care. When she finished she sat back, relaxed, and daydreamed about Syaoran.


	3. HAPPY BDAY MAGGIE (THIS IS NOT A CSS CH)

Happy Birthday Maggie we all LOVE YOU. We just want you to know that you are really special to all of us!

FOLLOWERS this is **NOT** a CSS Chapter if you want to read the next chapter I already posted it! Thx!

Dedicated to Maggie (sorry if this is kinda boring it's just full of flashbacks)

From: Lynn, Monica, Nhi, Anna, Nhi, Devon, Cindy, and Marie (sorry guys)

* * *

"Happy Birthday Maggie!" We all yelled. It was Maggie's 12th Birthday and we all wanted to make it special. Her Birthday party was made by Lynn and Monica. Maggie just stood there looking shocked but Happy.

"How about a nice little game of football?" Marie asked. They headed out the door to choose teams.

The team Captain was Maggie and Devon.

Maggie: Monica, Nhi, and Cindy

Devon: Lynn, Marie, and Anna

"This gives me memories of dance practice and our little 'nice' football games" Marie said.

* * *

Flashback~Church

"CATCH ANNA!" Maggie yelled. "GOT IT"Anna yelled back. "GET HER!" Nhi Shouted to Marie. They were playing football with a rolled up jacket since they didn't have a football. They were always playing games with each other and competing.

End of Flashback

Next they decided to play shark in the dark. Marie volunteered to go first since she knew how to play.

Flashback~Bathroom

"I feel drunk" Maggie said. "I FEEL HYPER!" Marie yelled. "Me Too!" Nhi Said. Nhi and Marie ran around acting crazy(like always).Marie ran up to Maggie and started hitting Maggie's head on the wall. "Ow, Ow, Ow" Maggie said.

End of Flashback

* * *

Flashback~ White Water Bay

"Go down that slide Marie" Maggie said. "No i don't want to come on its really fun just face your fears!" Maggie said dragging Marie with her " But i don't wand to" she replied. "Please?" Maggie asked with a pout. "Fine I'll go" Marie said following Maggie.

* * *

When they were done playing shark in the dark they decided to bake. "Ooooh, Let's bake a cake!"Cindy said, We all agreed. We started talking about how we all met, and how that moment changed out lives.

* * *

Memory~Nhi and Maggie Tennis Court

Maggie's and Nhi's dads were playing tennis together. They started getting along and before they knew it they became best friends. They did a lot of stuff together. They would stick together and cheer each other up.(sorry don't know the whole story)

* * *

Memory~A M.N.M. Gym

"Are you guys sisters?" Maggie and Nhi asked. Anna and Marie looked at each other. People had been asking that all day and they were getting tired of it. "No we're just cousins" they replied.

Few years Later...

New class seatings, Marie and Nhi sat next to each other so one day Nhi Introduced Marie to Maggie(again). We became good friends, and before we knew it Maggie, Nhi, and Marie were in the same group. We hanged a lot and became best friends. Marie hung out with Anna and Cindy a lot, so we were like best friends. (Which Created A MNM)

* * *

Maggie we Hope you had a wonderful Birthday, we have so many memories already, I know we are still young and we'll grow many more memories together. We have such a good friendship that I think will never break.

You're a hard worker, encouraging, and meeting you changed our lives. If we hadn't met we wouldn't be here today, like you said, you probably wouldn't even be in TN anymore.

We will Cherish every memory that we had together

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE


	4. Airplanes

**Authors** **Note**

Hey guys! Hope you like this fanfiction Follow review and spread! if something is not clear just ask me and i'll put it in authors note

Oh yea and I forgot this is how old the are.

Eriol, Meilin, and Syaoran-21

Tomoyo and Sakura-19 almost 20

* * *

Lien's POV~Home

Lien was humming while she cooked dinner for Meilin's arrival. 'This is gonna be perfect' she though happily as she made Meilins favorite meal, which was a Vietnamese Noodle soup. She utterly surprised when Meilin asked to go to Hong Kong, she was really happy for her.

Flashback (a year ago)

"Otou'san, can i go to Hong Kong to study? I promise i won't let you down" She said with a pout. Meilin and Sakura got in a fight the day before, and so Meilin decided to get even. Sakura has always wanted to travel to Hong Kong to study and become a successful teacher and help her dad, but never asked her dad to go.

Sakura walked in right when Meilin asked. Sakura was furious but decided to hide it."We're a little low on money, but I'll let you go, anything to make my little angel happy"Fujitaka Smiled brightly at Meilin. Meilin just looked at Sakura and smirked. Sakura felt betrayed, sahe felt tears coming to her eyes. She made an excuse and ran to her room.

Fujitaka always asked Sakura what was wrong but she always made excuses like 'My tummy hurts' or 'I have a headache'. Lien always hated Sakura she thought she was too innocent and nice for her good.

End of Flashback

Lien looked up at the clock and had a mini heart attack. She was running late. She finished up cooking, washed her hands and ran to get dressed. She then ran out the door to the bus stop.

* * *

Syaoran's POV~Home

"Syaoran wake up" Wei said knocking on his door. Syaoran opened his door lazily "Your father wants you to pick him up from work and drive him to the airport" Wei told Syaoran. "Why can't you take him or someone else? why me?" Syaoran said, now fully awake.

"Your father told me that he wanted to see you before he left" (wink wink hehehehe) Wei said. "Okay i'll be out in a bit, get the car ready" Syaoran said getting ready. "Hai Li'san" (do you guys know what wei calls him?) Wei said leaving.

* * *

Sakura's POV~Airport

'Ughh' I didn't want to meet Meilin but my father insisted me to go. I was sitting on a bench waiting for Meilin to arrive. I decided to take a walk when I found Meilin standing waiting for her stuff to arrive. "Meilin!" Sakura shouted. Meilin turned and saw Sakura walking towards her."Where's mom?" Meilin asked. "I don't know she's not here yet? I replied. "No, she said she was gonna pick me up" she replied.

"Girls! I'm here!" Lien said hugging Meilin. "Oh I missed you so much Mom" Meilin pouted. "I'm going to get a drink" Sakura excused herself.

* * *

Syaoran's POV~ Airport

"Bye Otou'san" Syaoran said as his dad walked into the airport. He was about to drive off when he heard someone call hi name (the window's open) "Syaoran!"

* * *

Meilin's POV~Airport

Meilin was outside the airport waiting for a cab with her mom when she saw car go by, it looked like Syaoran and his dad. "Syaoran!" She exclaimed. He turned his head. "Oh Meilin..." He said with a fake smile. "What are you doing here?" Meililn asked.

"I was Driving my dad to the Airport" He replied. "Oh" She said winking at her mom, "Can you take us home? We were waiting for a cab, but none are driving by" Meilin said with a pout. "Fine" Syaoran said getting out the car and helping Meilin put her stuff in the trunk.

* * *

Syaoran's POV~ Car

I knew i was gonna regret agreeing to drive them home. Meilin was talking the whole time, while I was just nodding my head. I was thinking back to what my dad told me in the ride going to the airport.

Flashback

"Father, Did you need to talk to me about something?" Syaoran asked, they were in the car and heading to the airport. "Yes, your mom told me to tell you that you need to find a decent girl to get married to, or we'll set you up with some women of our chose" his father said.

"But otou'san i'm too young to get married, I haven't found the special girl" Syaoran whined. "Well i'll let you think about it" His father replied

End of Flashback

"Oh No!" Meilin yelped. I look over at her. "I forgot my sister at the Airport" Meilin exclaimed frantically. "Oh I forgot about her too!" Her mom said. I sweat dropped(anime style) man what kind of family are they."Do you wan't me to go back for her?"I asked.

"No, it's okay i'll just text her" Meilin replied getting out her phone.(hehehehe you must hate me, but i have my reasons) "So Where is your house?" I asked. Meilin told me the directions to go as i turned on the music.

* * *

Sakura's POV~Airport

"Where are they?"I exclaimed walking around trying to find them. I finally gave up and took a cab home when I got a text.

From: Meilin

To: Sakura

Go home we left already Bye!

"Ughhhh, they could have texted me sooner" I said sitting back, 'What a day I thought'

* * *

Thx For Reading

Sorry if this is boring to you!


End file.
